


The Magician's Affairs

by Phantomangel87



Category: Super Paper Mario (Game)
Genre: Dimentio is a greedy asshole, Dimentio x reader, F/M, I just love spm, The OC's background is purposely vague, this is my pride and joy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-02-19 06:22:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22006531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phantomangel87/pseuds/Phantomangel87
Summary: Melody has lost her twin sister, Harmony, and has joined forces with Count Bleck to destroy all worlds. What she doesn't realize is that she may be falling for the master of dimensions. And he unknowingly falls for her.
Relationships: Dimēn | Dimentio/Original Character(s), Dimēn | Dimentio/You
Comments: 4
Kudos: 17





	1. The Argument

**Author's Note:**

> The plot mainly focuses on the Bleck team, and their interactions. Melody is an OC of mine, and much of her backstory is a mystery.

I stood at the end of the corridor around the corner where the rooms were to be chosen, and watched the others talk among themselves about what rooms they wanted. Even though it seemed more like an argument to me. The one with pink hair - who had introduced herself earlier as Nastasia - had already claimed the closest one to the meeting room. The small one with pigtails was trying to convince Nastasia to let her have that room for herself. From what I could gather, it must be the biggest room. Another person had then spoken up " 'ey Mimi, it ain't dat big 'o a deal lass. Nastasia been 'ere da longest. Makes sense she wou'da get first pick." He was large and very burly, dressed entirely in reds and blacks, and towered over the others. The last person had caught my attention at that point. I hadn't seen him before, as he was blocked by the larger man. He was dressed in purples and blacks with yellow accents, and appeared to convey that he was a performer of sorts. The way his clothes were worn also told me that he was a magician as well. As the argument carried on, I found it strange that he hadn't said a word. At least not while I had been watching. 

I would assume him for someone who would at least have an opinion in the matter, but I must be wrong. I wasn't present for introductions. I had actually decided to hide when Nastasia told me that introductions were to be held in the meeting room. I don't like being surrounded by strangers, especially if they were loud and energetic. I enjoy the silence of isolation provides. It makes me feel more at ease. 

I turned my attention back to the argument to see the magician silently floating a few inches from the ground. He levitated over to the wall opposite from the rooms, leaned his back against it, and crossed his arms. It always amazed me to see others use magic, even for the most simple of things. I watched the magician for a moment, taking in his demeanor and trying to analyze what kind of person he might be. The mask he wore hid his true face, making it impossible to read him properly. The others continued to bicker about picking rooms, seemingly oblivious to the fact that he had drifted away from the commotion. The magician turned his head to look at me and winked before returning his attention to the commotion in front of him. 

I blushed and looked down, suddenly embarrassed by my behavior. 

He pushed himself from the wall and uncrossed his arms, finally ready to speak. He held up his hand in a 'stop' motion and the group turned to look at him. The girl with the pigtails - Mimi if I remember correctly - had yelled at him "No, Dimentio! You said you didn't care what room you got!" The magician had spoken up with "What I said remains true. I simply was going to say I was going to come back later to pick my room. Your yelling makes my head pound harder than large drums in the wake of war, and I wish for silence. Ciao!" With that, he snapped his fingers and used his magic to teleport away. Where he had gone was a mystery, as he could be anywhere in the maze we called a castle. I watched the commotion for another minute before getting the feeling of being watched. I held my arms and turned around, fully expecting someone to be behind me. Sure enough, it was Dimentio. 

He leaned his right shoulder on the wall, and his right leg crossed over the other with only the end of his shoe touching the floor. His left hand held his elbow of the other, while his right hand held his chin in a thoughtful position. I couldn't tell anything else as I cast my eyes downward and held my arms, not wanting to make eye contact. His voice was smooth with a musical undertone as he said to me "I do not believe we have met. And this is no way to introduce yourself, my dear~"


	2. The Master of Dimentions

He extended a hand to me as if he was offering to take me somewhere else. "Care to leave this area, my dear? I know of a quiet place we can talk freely." His offer seemed genuine, but without seeing his true face, I couldnt tell. I gingerly took his hand and we disappeared when he snapped his fingers. Then we were in a green room with accents of yellow. It had the feel of something modern, yet simplistic in nature. Wait. He...can teleport? I look around the room, trying to take in details. Then he spoke up. "We are in a dimension of my own creation. I call it Dimension D." I turned around to see him hovering a few inches from the ground, and couldn't help but stare. "This is the second time I have caught you unable to look away, like a child witnessing a grand performance for the first time. You must enjoy seeing me use my gifts then. How you flatter me, my dear. Ah ha ha ha ha!" I blushed and looked at the ground, suddenly embarrased once again. _'Such odd behavior!_ 'Dimentio thought to himself. _'She is amazed at the use of magic, yet acts embarrased when she is made aware of it.'_ He shook away his thoughts as he said to her "Since you were not present for introductions, allow me to properly introduce myself. I am the master of dimensions, the pleaser of crowds. My name is....Dimentio. Remember the name well." Upon telling me his name, he slightly bowed. One hand was on his heart, while the other was extended out behind him. It looked like a genuine bow of a performer. He stood upright once more, still hovering off the ground. "Ah ha ha ha ha! My my, you have been quieter than a mime during a performance! If you dislike my presence then I sha-" I cut him off to tell him my name.

"M-Melody." I couldnt muster up the strength to talk even in a whisper, so I doubt he heard me. I've always had a clear and loud voice, but I don't use it unless I have to.

Dimentio was surprised by her sudden speech, but shook it off and tried to ignore the strange thoughts he was forming. But this girl intrigues his curiosity. _'She is definitely different from this world, but something about her feels like she belongs in this one.'_ Dimentio thought. He dismissed this errant thought and addressed Melody. "Ah ha ha ha ha! Melody. A beautiful name for such a beautiful girl~." She blushes and looks at the ground. This amused him eminsely. The magician asked her "I must say, my curiosity would have killed several felines by now. How did you come to join our little group? I'm sure a pretty thing like you would fight to save all these worlds. I'm quite positive your family would be consumed into the Void along wi-" Melody had started sobbing uncontrollably at the mention of her family, her tears falling onto the ground beneath her. She dropped to her knees and covered her face with her hands, her body curling into a ball. Dimentio was taken by surprise by this. This must be a very sensitive topic for her if she is crying this hard about a simple mention of family.

He sighed and knelt next to her, unsure of what to do. He didn't know how to comfort someone. He gingerly placed a hand on her back and started rubbing it in circles. He has seen this action performed on others who feel upset. _'Her body shakes harder than a child in a harsh winter storm. And yet_ _I_ _am still here, trying to give comfort to this strange girl. Why?'_

He slowly became aware that this did not make him amused, but rather, what was the word for it? It was not disappointment. Was it perhaps...remorse? Did he feel guilty over the grief he had caused this girl? No. It couldnt be. He didn't feel things like guilt or fear. In fact, it had been a while since he felt anything other than amusement and anger. The only possible explanation was that this girl had done something to him. It was the only conclusion he could think of.

Melody cried harder and suddenly buried her face in Dimentio's chest. He was about to shove her off when he realized that maybe she just needed to cry. He stiffened, but let her stay there as she cried her eyes out, her hands clinging to the fabric of his cloak.

After a half hour that seemed to stretch into an eternity, Melody was starting to pass out. Crying that hard had taken a toll on her body. Dimentio tried to keep her awake by slightly shaking her, but to no avail.

She had passed out. And she still clung to him.

He sighed in frustration as he realized he would have to take her to her room. He wasn't completely heartless. He carefully lifted her bridal style, trying his best to not wake her. Her head was tilted back enough for him to see her face.

It was a big mistake.

She was beautiful. She was still young, but her features were already fully developed. She had a blush to her cheeks, and her soft lips were slightly parted. Her hair was the color of cocoa and draped down, more than likely, to her waist. It was soft and silky, and he had a strong urge to run his hands through it. He was sure her eyes were just as dazzling, her appearance entrancing him for a moment. He shook his head roughly, trying to shake away what he had felt in that moment. Dimentio argued with himself _'NO! I am DIMENTIO! I do not, nor will not, fall for just a pretty face. It is unprecedented, and will not be tolerated. She is just as unclean as the rest of us! And all worlds will be ended, hopefully soon. I will not be seduced by a HUMAN!'_ He teleported out of Dimension D and into the hallway where the rooms resided.

It was then that he realized that neither of them had picked their rooms. How could he forget such an important factor?! He growled in annoyance before quickly picking the second to last bedroom from the meeting room. It would have to be decorated while she slept, then. He quickly stepped inside before anyone could see him carrying this girl. He zoned in on the bed and softly set Melody down on top of the sheets. He turned away from her to study the room and noticed it had already been set up and decorated to his taste.

**◇◇◇◇◇**

**just a quick doodle cuz** **I'm** **lazy and dont feel like adding another 2,000 words just to properly describe the room layout**  
 **◇◇◇◇◇**

  
It was simple, just how he liked it. He looked around to take in the details of the room, and found himself....impressed. The bed itself had purple silk sheets with a large black silk pillow. Something he would definitely have splurged upon if given the choice. Looking to the wardrobe in the corner, he noticed the sleek design and couldnt help but ponder who had picked out the items. Whoever they are, they have refined taste. He floated a few inches from the ground, and hovered over to the wardrobe and opened it to find it empty. Perhaps it would have to be filled himself. He closed the doors softly and floated over to the only window. The curtains were also made of silk that framed a view of a balcony. **_{The balcony where Princess Peach was about to be hypnotized by Nastasia}_** It seemed like a lovely place to be alone to contemplate the meaning of existence. It overlooked the endless splendor of the Void, while keeping a touch of mystery to it.

He looked over to Melody to find her still unconscious, yet she had moved. He had not noticed her make a sound. Strange. She had turned onto her side facing the wall and had slightly curled, now sleeping in a fetal position. Her hair was spread along her back, which was splayed across the bed. He floated over to her and stood next to the bed, silent as he listened to her breathing. _'Why does this girl intrigue me so? I find myself drawn to her like a fox to their prey. Is it because she is from another world? That must be it. There is no other reasonable explanation as to why.'_ Dimentio huffed in irritation and stood in front of the window to watch the Void.

This was going to be a long day.

\------------------◇end of chapter◇----------------


	3. Sapphires

Melody awoke with a start, and immediately sat upright. Breathing heavily, she stared at the bed to collect herself. Where...? It came back to her. The strange place, crying, and talking to......DIMENTIO! Melody stiffened and looked up to see him staring out the window. She relaxed, knowing that he wasn't staring at her. He did seem to be entranced by the view he has.

"And so you have awoken, like a small kitten who has been startled. Ah ha ha ha ha ha~ "

Dimentio slightly turned his head in her direction and spoke once again. "It is close to the afternoon, and Mimi finds it exciting to eat for some reason. And this means that she will soon leave her room. If you do not wish to talk to her, then I would be quick in getting to your room." Dimentio heard shuffling coming from where she sat. Oh how he yearned to gaze upon her features once more. He turned his gaze back to the window, doing his best to not scare her.

Melody stood up from the bed and walked over to the magician. She stood in silence for a moment, her head bowed as she held her arms. He faced Melody, and something within him shifted at the sight of her. She looked so sad and defeated, and.....it bothered him. He was not supposed to feel these things. He placed his hand under her chin and softly lifted her face.

He was glad that his mask his his expressions.

Her eyes met his and he felt his face heating. She has bold sapphire color eyes, the likes of which he had not seen before. They were dull, but he saw a fierceness that had yet to be known. There was a heavy pain that was ever present within, but he was sure that somewhere deep down was a fire just waiting to be ignited. And that pleased him. "You simply cannot walk around with your eyes cast down, my dear~. But alas, the decision is yours to make." He lowered his hand and looked out the window once more. "Ciao, my dear~."

Dimentio noticed that she had nodded once at him before turning to leave. _'It must have been to thank me,_ _I'm_ _sure.'_ Melody quickly entered the last room left unpicked. She quietly closed the door, locked it, and slid down to the floor. She looked around the empty room, noticing it bare except for a blanket in the far corner. She stood up and dragged herself over, only for fresh tears to fall from her eyes.

It was Harmony's blanket. Melody thought she had lost it years ago. She dropped herself into the corner and held the blanket close, inhaling the scent that still lingered. It smelled like her, even after all this time. She sat against the wall and curled up, her exhaustion lulling her to sleep. She pulled the blanket over a shoulder and closed her eyes. Melody inhaled the lingering scent one last time before she fell asleep.

A small nap wouldn't hurt.

\-------------◇end of chapter◇---------------


	4. Anger

**Dimentio's POV**  
As fun as it was to bother Mimi, something was bothering him. It had taken him some thought to realize what it was. He had not seen Melody at all these past few days. He had even wasted an entire day looking for her, trying to make it seem like he would accidentally bump into her, instead of the searching he had actually done. He had spent most of today wasting time in reading Mimi's diary. It held nothing of interest, but it amused him to see her so angry. And yet... he could not focus on the small book in his hands. He sighed in frustration. Snapping his fingers, he sent the book to the brat's room. She would eventually crawl back to her room and find it.

Eventually.

He laughed softly before raising himself from a sitting position. He wished to see Melody again, if not to question what she had done to him to make him feels these things. He teleported himself to stand in front of the room that held their meetings. He opened the doors with a grand flair to see it entirely empty, save for the spots where they would each stand. The introductions were held here, every spot filled except for one. The stand in front of his own was not used thus far, and he doubted she would willingly use it. He turned around and floated down the hall until he reached the secretary's room. Perhaps she would know Melody's whereabouts. She seemed to know everything that occurred within the castle. He wracked his mind for her name, knocking once after he remembered.

"Come in."

He opened the door to see Nastasia at a desk, seemingly taking notes about something. The magician stood in the doorway, his hand still on the door handle. He said to her in a bored voice "I was looking for Melody. I haven't seen her, and I need to ask her some things." Nastasia didnt look up from her work as she responded to the Magician's statement. "I dont think she's left her room at all." She paused her note taking and looked up at Dimentio after fixing her glasses. "Just be careful around her. She's really skittish, K?" The magician nodded and closed the door. He floated over to the last door and knocked.

No response.

He tried turning the doorknob, only to find it locked. _'If this is how she wishes to play, then let us PLAY!'_ Dimentio thought to himself. He snapped his fingers and teleported into her room.

There was no furniture, no bed, no decorations, nothing to suggest that the room was claimed. He looked in the farthest corner to see her slumped against the wall with a blanket over her. Her head was facing the corner, a d have no indication on whether he was heard. He floated over to her and knelt down to look at her properly.

She looked so peaceful as she slept. He could not help but admire her soft features as he listened to her breathing. He reached a hand to touch her face, but decided against it, cursing himself for wanting to touch her. He stood once more and stared at her before growling in annoyance. She had done something to his cold heart, he was sure of it.

He grumbled under his breath as he gently carried her bridal style, her head leaning against his chest. He found himself looking at her again. He shook his head and turned to look behind him at the door. It was indeed closed, so nobody would see him carrying Melody in such a manner.

He teleported into his room and went to lay the girl down onto his bed when she started squirming in his grasp. Her face scrunched and she softly tried to push herself away from him. He looked at her in surprise and disbelief. He quickly set her down on his bed, hoping that she would calm down, now that he was not holding her anymore.

That only made it worse.

She started thrashing around, almost crying as she called out a name. " _Harmony!_ " The magician was shocked to say the least. He wrapped his arms around her, making sure to hold her arms as well. He needed her to stop thrashing around. After a few minutes, she calmed down, her body slumping as her breathing mostly evened out. Her breath was still shaky as he released her, laying her back down with a gentleness he refused to acknowledge.

She had stopped crying, but still moved around in a manner that conveyed she was having a nightmare. Dimentio sighed heavily, knowing he was stuck here until she would wake up.

He summoned a chair with his magic, and slumped on it, covering his face in annoyance with one hand. He looked at her one last time before thinking to himself _'This might take longer than expected.'_ He looked at Melody with concern before cursing himself again.

These feeling he was growing for this girl could prove problematic.

\--------- end of chapter ----------


	5. The Meeting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I dont really know how people like this, but whatever. It's an outlet. But there's 2 references to guess. The third one is an I side joke between a friend and me, but if you know it it would make my day

Her dreamless sleep was ended as she stirred, her body stiff as she stretched. She curled back into her original position and pulled the covers over her face in the hopes of getting more sleep. She hadn't slept that good in years. She groaned her complaint as she snuggled further into the warm covers. She sighed contently, sleep softly tugging at her.

"You do not have a bed of your own, but revel in the luxury it provides. You are like a kitten that is seeking shelter from the rain, but also enjoys playing in it. How odd indeed." Melody stiffened at the voice she recognized and snapped her eyes open to see that she was in Dimentio's room.

Again.

He sat in a chair set a few feet from the bed, a slightly amused smile on his mask as he studied her. Melody sat up with a start and tensed, making note of the distance between the bed and the door. "Ah ha ha ha ha ha! Your reactions entertain me so! You are truly a wild card, my dear." Melody moved so that she was on top of the covers instead of underneath them. Dimentio held up a finger and exclaimed "Ah ah ah! Now, I'm sure you are eager to leave, but I need some answers from you first." A large transparent box appeared around her, tinted with a hint of yellow, encompassing a large portion of the bed without disturbing any of the sheets. "You are going to stay right there until I get what I want. You have done something to me, and I do not like it. You are going to undo it, do you understand?" Melody nodded before she heard a sharp knock at his door.

"Dimentio? The Count is going to hold a meeting right now. Melody, your presence is also required. K? Thanks."

Dimentio had tilted his head in the direction of the door, casting his gaze downwars slightly. He grumbled after she left, not liking that he was disturbed from his questioning. He turned his attention back to Melody and gave her a smile that didnt seem to reach the eyes of his mask. "Well it looks like this will have to wait for later, my dear. Consider yourself luckier than a rabbit that still has both of their feet." He snapped his fingers and winked at her, the box disappearing. Melody climbed off the bed at the end of it and clung to herself, her nails digging into her arms. He looked at her before offering a hand to her. "Well we wouldn't want to keep the Count waiting, now would we?"

She looked at the ground as she walked over to him, a question on her mind. In a near whisper, she asked him "the others?" There was a beat of silence before Dimentio spoke. "I am not going to play a game of questions with you. I would need more than that to even contemplate on answering your question." Melody silently sighed and took his hand, her gaze still on the floor. He laughed before telling her to hold onto him as he snapped, teleporting them to the meeting room.

The sensation made Melody fall, her legs beside her as she supported her torso with shaky arms. She looked up to see everyone else on their stands, all except Mimi and the Count. Looking forward, she saw Nastasia nod at her and smile softly. Just then, the Count warped into the room onto his stand and immediately laughed.

"Bleh heh heh heh heh! Bleck! The Void has been ripped in the dimentional fabric! Yes, Count Bleck is pleased. All has gone as foretold in the Dark Prognosticus. Now it's just a matter of time until all worlds meet their demise! Bleck!" If the prophecy was already enacted, then she didn't have to wait much longer for everything to be consumed by the Void. Melody became lost in her thoughts, even as a conversation unfolded in front of her. She didn't notice another O'Chunks drop into the room, Mimi shape shifting in clouds of purple smoke, or even the announcement of a 'hero of light' was seen. She had visibly jumped when Dimentio had nudged her, a soft chuckle coming from him at her reaction. Melody had noticed that he sat beside her, his demeanor relaxed.

**_{ I don't feel like writing down a huge description, so his left leg is laying flat in front of him. his right leg as at a bend and his right elbow is resting on his knee. and his left arm is supporting his torso. im rushing to get this published, so im not going to go into too much detail. }_ **

Melody focused on the scene in front of her and saw that O'Chunks had proclaimed to beat the hero, and that he was going to prove himself to the Count. He then turned his gaze to the stand where she and Dimentio were on and spoke to them. "Melody! Dimentio! Yeh should tag along! Yeh could witness a proper chunkin' !" Dimentio spoke up in response as O'Chunks leaves the room to prepare for his fight. "Hmm. I _do_ enjoy a proper chunking. How about you, my dear?" Melody shook her head in response to his question. She was running low on her power, and needed to rest so that she could gain it back, albeit slowly.

She was eager to bask in the silence of her room. Nastasia then spoke up after fixing her glasses. "Before you leave, Melody needs to eat. She needs to eat regularly for her to regain her strength. Make sure she does. K? Thanks." Melody froze at the words spoken, her heart stopping. She hadn't eaten in years, and she was unprepared to suddenly eat. Dimentio noticed her reaction but agreed to Nastasia's advice and offered his hand to Melody. "Well, my dear? Let us depart."

She wanted to die right then, knowing it would hurt later.

They were teleported to the kitchen and stood in front of the fridge, her body tensing at the sight of it. Dimentio opened it and waved a hand to the various contents inside, telling her to pick something. She spotted a cake, but quickly looked away and at the ground and shook her head. She wasnt prepared to eat, especially in front of others. "Ah ha ha ha! Your eyes have betrayed you! Like a child that refuses to admit they love the taste of the vegetables upon their plate!" He didn't need to look at Melody to know she was embarrassed. Chuckling softly, he turned to the fridge to grab the cake.

He pushed aside several different items in his attempt to reach the cake. The first item was a half emptied carton of spoiled milk. It was more full this morning, meaning someone consumed the rotting drink. Another thing of notice was a large jar of olives, some of the garlic stuffing missing from a few of them. The last thing of notice was a large cupcake, overly frosted with what can only be strawberry frosting. _"Leave it to_ _those_ _two to decide to eat such strange things. Large sweets do not make meals you_ _brat_ _. And physical strength is not solely derived from food, you twit."_ Dimentio thought as he pulled the cake from the fridge. _**{The flavor and frosting are up to you}**_ The magician had served a thin slice of the confectionery and set it at the table where Melody sat. "Now you are going to eat at least half. Nastasia has ordered that you eat, and you will do so quickly. I have better things to do than babysit you like a child who refuses to eat their dinner."

Melody sat there with a worried expression, her dread building with each second. Soon, a few minutes had passed before Dimentio huffed in irritation. "Would you like to make a deal instead, my dear? Your first option is to eat the damn thing. And if you wait longer, I will shove it down your throat like a cat being given medicine." Melody gasped slightly in fear of being forced to eat, especially considering it would be forced into her system. She shuddered at the mere thought of that option. "Your second option is to answer all of the questions I have about you, instead of eating that is. You will use your voice to properly convey a well thought out response to each one when needed. Now make your choice......... Melody." Melody immediately, but softly, pushed the serving of cake away from her and looked at Dimentio. He made a note of that morsel of information and tucked it away for later. It was the only thing he could hold against her for now, at least until he could gather more information.

He chuckled and sat down at the table across from her, making sure to study her before speaking. He made sure to appear relaxed yet smug as he spoke to her. "You've made your choice, my dear Melody. Now you get to live with 


	6. Answers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The first half of this is mostly dialogue. The second half returns to normal. 
> 
> Dimentio's dialogue will be in italics. Melody's will be in regular font.

Dimentio slid the plate of cake to the other end of the table and studied Melody for a moment before he spoke up. "Now, you will answer all, and I mean all, of my questions fully and honestly. We will start with the basics." Melody nodded, her gaze on the table as Dimentio leaned his chin on the back of his hands.

" _Name."_  
"Melody"  
" _Age_ "  
"22"  
" _Your power?"_  
"Song"  
 _"Elaborate"_

It took Melody a moment to formulate a response, and did so in a near whisper.

"I sing. Make people do things. Make them feel things. Give them power. Take their strength. Make them sad. Happy. Angry. I stop, they stop."   
_"You barely speak, yet seem to have the ability to alter reality itself with simply the power of your voice. I must say, I am intrigued. I desire a display."_

Melody looked up at the magician in shock, a blush slowly spreading across her face. She promised to never sing again, not after Harmony died. She will only do it once for the Count when he fights the heroes as he requested, but that is the only time she will. Harmony was the only person to give her songs purpose and feeling, and was when Harmony sang with her. So she had promised herself to never sing again. She was shaken from her thoughts as Dimentio simply chuckled. "Ah ha ha ha. Am I pleasant to look at, my dear? You can never seem to tear your eyes away." Melody turned a bright red and stared down at her lap as she started to fidget in place. He always made her feel embarrassed about her habits. She had learned to observe others and how they acted from her time spent alone, and it translated into when she was thinking. Dimentio laughed again, the sound jarring her again. "I merely enjoy your reactions, my dear Melody. You are fun to tease, is all. But nevertheless, let's continue." Melody nodded a few times, and the questions began anew.

 _"How did you acquire this gift?"_  
"Not a gift."  
 _"Of course it is a gift! Magic itself is something to be grateful for! You can do so much with just a flicker of power. Allow me to demonstrate."_

He snapped his fingers and a clone of him appeared from nothing, the colors a bit more dull than the magician himself. "How can I be of service?" The clone sounded just like Dimentio, and Melody studied both of them, trying to observe all the differences between the two. They both laughed at her reaction, and the clone bowed at Dimentio before he vanished. "You see my dear? Magic is very useful and brilliant. It can do wonderful things! Now I will ask only once more, as I do not like to repeat myself. How did you obtain this gift?"

"Born with it."  
 _"Good. Now how were you recruited? I'm sure the Count approached you and told you his plan?"_  
"Offered food and bed."  
 _"What do you mean by that? Elaborate on that."_  
"Homeless. Begging for money."  
 _"How long had you been doing that?"_  
"5 years."  
 _"Why were you without a home?"_  
"Foster home didn't want me."  
 _"Why would they not want you there?"_  
"Harmony was gone."  
 _"Who is Harmony?"_

Melody started to cry at the mere mention of the name. She missed her sister so much, it physically hurt her when Harmony was mentioned. Melody tried to keep her sobs quiet, but failed slightly. She wrapped her arms around herself and bowed her head, not wanting to be seen crying. Her heart felt like it was breaking in half all over again. It hurt so much. She felt herself being held softly as a hand wiped away some of her tears. "It is not important anymore. We can stop the questions if you wish, my dear." She looked up and noticed that Dimentio was holding her, his expression blank as he looked down at her. She began to get tired, her eyes expressing her exhaustion. "Ah ha ha ha. You struggle to stay awake like a kitten who has just spent all their energy playing." She leaned her head on him, sleep tugging at her as she closed her eyes. Dimentio leaned back a little, her actions unexpected. He had seen that this was how people want comfort, but he had no clue what he was even doing. He normally avoids these kinds of situations, and even still he couldn't help himself. Something told him to comfort her, and he was stupid enough to listen. He brushed her hair out of the way, cursed himself for doing so, and carried her bridal style to his room.

"She was with you, questions Count Bleck?"

Of course he was caught. And just outside his room too! This day could not get any better! He made himself smile as he responded to the Count. "Yes, my Count. I simply had a few questions for her, but it seems that she is simply too tired to continue. Would it be safe to assume that you were looking for her, my Count?" Count Bleck nods before speaking again. "Yes, I was. But I have only a request, Dimentio. Please do not push her too hard. She has been through a lot, and we will need her power for fighting these heroes." Dimentio chuckled softly and assured the Count that he would make sure she was taken care of. He then entered his room and set Melody on the bed gently, making sure to not wake her.

And then it hit him. He was getting soft. She was making him SOFT!

He teleported to Dimention D and yelled out many colorful profanities and curses as he trashed the room, whichever one it was. After he had finished, he slumped against a wall and looked at the damage he caused. It was the kitchen portion that he ruined, most of the surfaces covered in knives. He more than likely had stabbed them, multiple times from the looks of it. He needed to get away is all, just away from her. She was the one doing this to him, and maybe some distance is all he needed to keep away any further developments. And he knew just the place.

It was time to personally meet this hero of prophecy, and put on a little show.

\--------------------- end of chapter --------------------------


	7. The Rescue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh lord that took forever to write!!! I'm sorry for the delay, but I got a new job and still work on site. So i dont always have time to write as much as i used to. 
> 
> I want to thank everyone who waited ever so patiently for this!! 
> 
> I'm also working on my design for Dimentio, and it should be ready in the next chapter. I will put a link to the picture when it's ready

He floated back to his room, unease settling in his mind. Why did he even do that? What prompted this anger? Was it the human? It was the only conclusion he could come to. He mulled over his confrontation with the secretary. He believed her name was Nastasia. He was still angry, but now a new feeling was taking residence within him. 

He pitied Melody.

There was no rational motive behind this emotion. When these things occurred, he often blamed his origins, annoyed and upset as to why he felt such things. Although he could never truly hate it, it is the only thing he had of her, and admittedly respected her fight. 

He entered his room to find Melody sitting on the floor in front of his window, and wrapped in the blanket she always carried. The blanket itself was made of fleece, and has a blue pastel butterfly design. He floated over and stood next to her, not wanting to startle her. He knew humans could scare easily, and Melody was in no condition to possibly scream. He needed her power if he was to carry out this possible plan he had formed. 

She turned her head slightly in acknowledgement of his presence before turning back to the window. He used his magic to read her energy, not something he typically did, but needed to. The essence of her magic seemed to still be agitated, but was stable enough to keep her awake. He stopped his aura reading and moved to behind her. "Your supposed to be resting, like a small kitten who has spent all her energy and is in need of a nap." He placed his hands under her arms and lifted her to stand. She surprisingly didn't fight his touch this time. 

She sighed and held the blanket tighter around her as she shook her head at him. He had been getting better at trying to read her body language. "What do you mean you do not wish to rest? Is your health not important to you, my dear?" She merely shook her head again and looked out the window. 

She suddenly pressed her face and hands against the window, a strangled gasp coming from her. There, on a long balcony below, there was Nastasia with several brainwashed guards behind her. There was a woman in a pink dress with blonde hair standing at the edge with a defiant look on her face. Dimentio recognized her as the princess if the Mushroom Kingdom, one of the heroes of the Light Prognisticus. Melody looked at him with pleading eyes, a silent question written so clearly on her face. This provided him an opportunity. 

"So, you wish for her safety, like a hero rescuing his princess. Is this correct?" Melody grabbed his cloak and looked at him intently, a pleading look in her eyes. He merely laughed before gesturing to the princess. By now she had taken a fighting stance against Nastasia. Dimentio thought quickly, an idea coming to mind. "I can teleport this woman to safety one one single condition. That requirement is that you rest and take care of yourself for the next two days. Do you agree to this, my dear?" Dimentio readied his fingers to snap, looking at Melody smugly. Melody nodded vigorously before letting go of his cloak and pressing her face against the glass once more. 

Dimentio snapped his fingers and the princess vanished with a flourish of magic. Melody sagged in relief, knowing that this woman was safe. "Ah ha ha ha ha! How intriguing. You are quite a mystery, my dear. But a deal is a deal, yes?" He gestured to the bed with a sly smile. His plan was already set in motion, and there was no going back now. 

Melody wrapped the blanket around herself before trudging to the bed reluctantly. Although she loved the effects of sleeping in a bed, it felt strange and foreign to her. She clung to the blanket as she climbed under the covers and snuggled into it's warmth. Dimentio watched her before turning to leave the room. 

"Ah"

Dimentio turned to face Melody and tilted his head at her in curiosity. She reached an arm out, opening and closing her hand in his direction. He groaned in annoyance before floating over to the bed. "What? Do you truly require something, or do you wish to bother me with trivial matters?" Melody sat up and reached both arms out, a hopeful look written on her face. The magician sighed angrily before speaking. "This is not part of the deal. If you insist, then another deal must be made. You would have to eat." 

Melody flinched at the terms if the new deal presented to her. She lowered her arms slightly while she thought, only for her to reach her arms out once more. Dimentio nearly snarled at Melody before snapping his fingers and summoning two clones. "Absolutely no one is to enter under any circumstances. I don't care if someone is dying. Is that understood?" The clones responded that they did, moving into position outside the door.

Melody's eyes lit up a little as Dimentio climbed into the bed and faced her, making sure to keep some distance between them. "You are to say nothing, or I will make sure that your last days are filled with more pain than you can possibly imagine." Melody merely snuggled into the blankets and fell asleep.

Dimentio studied her features for a moment as he got comfortable. He hadn't slept in a while, perhaps it would do him some good. It wasn't like he could do anything else anyways. And so he closed his eyes and slept. 


End file.
